This study is an ammendment to SPID 3250. It will evaluate alterations in platelet reactivity and sympathetic tone in patients with major depression, and then re-evaluate these patients after 6 weeks of treatment with the anti-depressant, paroxetine. Data were analyzed, and results submitted for publication.